fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Smash Bros.: Ep. 1: An Adventure's Beginning
Somewhere in outer space........ "Remember your missions," instructed a big, blue, ghost-like creature. "Prepare the army. Send them out. Order them to destroy anyone who tries to get in the way. And through all of it, don't mention me. My identity must be a secret, and only you two I can trust to keep it." "Frankly, I'm surprised you're trusting this lunatic to keep it secret," said a huge disembodied right glove. "Hey!" yelled his left hand counterpart. "I kept that secret about that huge wart beneath your glove and no one knows about it until----Ok, yeah, now I get it." The ghost-like creature was, in fact, named Tabuu. He was telling his generals, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, how to send out his army, the Subspace Army. "Anyway......" said Tabuu. "Follow out my rules exactly. No exceptions. And, if things don't go as planned, stop the fighters immediately." "Yes, sir, Tabuu, sir!" the two gloves said in unity. A few years later, on Yoshi's Island........ A green dinosaur named Yoshi was laying on a beach. He has fallen asleep in the heat of the sun. A wave splashed over him, waking him up, though. "Blah! Ugh! I swallowed seawater!" he groaned, spitting out water (and a Cheep-Cheep). "Whoa!" someone shouted. "Sorry, dude! I can't swim, so I use a motorboat to cross water. Didn't mean to splash waves over ya!" Yoshi sat bolt upright. Across from him, in a boat in the water, there was a blue hedgehog with red shoes. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see a Yoshi 'round here, have ya?" he asked. "He's green, about your height, answers to the name 'Yoshi'?" "Uh, yeah, I'm Yoshi," replied Yoshi. "Oh, thank goodness! I was worried I got the wrong island again!" The hedgehog jumped from the boat and landed next to Yoshi. "So, uh, what's your name, and why do you want me?" "Well, this may summarize it." The blue hedgehog began racing circles around Yoshi, so fast that he became a blur. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" the hedgehog said, screeching to a stop. "And the reason I'm here is because of this. See, I was out for a lovely morning run, and I went through this loop in the road, then I heard some guy call out 'Hey, you!' I screeched to a stop. "I looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. 'Over here!' said the voice. I turned around. There was this tall, shady guy leaning against a tree. He had a tail, one spike each on the back of his hands, and what I thought was a mask with two ties on the back of it. When I went over to him, he didn't tell me anything important, like who he was, he just handed me this piece of paper. 'Take this to Yoshi on Yoshi's Island,' is all he said. I looked at the paper, but when I looked up, he was gone." "About this paper...." began Yoshi. "Oh! Right!" Sonic dashed back to his boat, rummaged for a few minutes, and came back with the paper. Yoshi looked at it. This is what it said. "I have been watching you for quite sometime. It seems that you will be able to help. An army known as the Subspace Army is training to take over Smash World. They are led by a ghost-like creature named Tabuu and his generals, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Come see me on top of the Glacial Peak when you get this. "Wow, talk about mystery," said Yoshi. And the guy's name got torn out." "But Glacial Peak?" asked Sonic. "The top of that thing is the coldest spot in the Smash World. Why would that guy want to meet you up there?" The two looked out into the ocean. They could make out the silhouette of the huge mountain, standing on a remote island. Even from that distance, they could see the snow that covered the mountain's peak. "Well," muttered Yoshi, "it's like my dad used to say. Nothin' ventured, nothin' gained." "My dad said that a lot too," said Sonic. "My mom always replied to it with 'Fools rush in.' But that really doesn't fit this scenario right now." Without another word, the Yoshi and the hedgehog jumped onto Sonic's boat and made way to the Isle of Glacial Peak. Who are Tabuu, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand? Why does this mystery dude want Yoshi? And for what? Look out for 'Team Smash Bros.: Ep. 2: The Glacial Peak.''' Category:Fan Fiction